Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 72
Santa vs. Tortus Two character who people confuse with Link. Holly confuses Link for Santa when he first comes down her chimney, and Anju's Grandmother calls Link Tortus (her son) several times throughout his adventure. Despite being named in-game, however, these two are never actually seen in-game. Also, the fact that next week is Christmas added to this suggestion. (And yes I realize that means there would be no images before you decide to point it out. I personally never saw that as a good reason to oppose a suggestion, but if you do, whatever). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Ehhhh. I don't know what to think of this one. It's a clever suggestion, but I just don't know if it'll work out. Seeing as neither is seen at all, I think it would be hard for people to make up their minds on who to vote for since there's virtually nothing to base it on. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Sound the death knell! --AuronKaizer ''' 23:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : : I gotta have a Santa fight or I won't get Spirit Tracks. Portal-Kombat : : Pretty clever. As for what Xykeb said, I suppose our votes would be based on our take on the scenes where Link is mistaken for these characters. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: : PK, how can you say such a thing?! Diachronos (talk) 02:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Before I vote, what would we use for images?-- C2' / 02:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Wouldn't be possible. Let's just use our imaginations. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why I like it but I do. And as for the image question, why don't we just use a generic Santa image and a picture of an actual tortoise?--MaloMart (talk) 02:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't understand why we need images to be honest. Its not like it will be like this every week. Or we could get big black Question Mark images to use any time there is a character that isn't seen in-game; i.e. these guys, Moe, etc. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't even know how to respond, other than saying no.--RH : : why dont we just use the Links from Oracle of Seasons and Majora's Mask as the images as they are the ones mistaken for Santa and Tortus, respectively 00:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : : That is what I was thinking, but we won't have to worry about it because it isn't going to win and I'm not re-suggesting it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : : not a lot of connections here but its kind of hard to connect two unseen people Oni Link 23:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hero's Shade vs. Swiftblade the First Friendly Ghosts that teach Link secret sword techniques. My last two suggestions were not exactly successful, but third time's the charm.--RH 00:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't even know how to respond, other than saying no :) --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Not particularly interesting, and Hero's Shade is going to win by a landslide. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Haha, Joe, you crack me up pal. Seriously though, turns out third time ain't the charm either. It's just too random and I don't like it too much. Back to the drawing board. --AuronKaizer ' 00:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : A bit random.'-- C2' / 00:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Doesn't seem that random to me. At least not as random as an unseen character vs. a character that might not even exist in the Zelda universe. I imply nothing.--RH 00:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Sure you do.'-- C2' / 01:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : This suggestion is terrible. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : When we say "random", we mean the connections are so loose that we cannot figure out how you came up with it. The suggestion that you are referring to (yes, we know that you are in fact implying that one) is not random because we can see the thought behind it. Also, arguing that your suggestion is better than people think it is is likely to make them less likely to support it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Evidently, I'm the only one who thinks this fight isn't random. It sure makes sense to me. Still, it's pretty much a sure thing Hero's Shade would win in a landslide, which is really the only reason I don't want to support this. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : I never argued it was better, I just said that it didn't seem that random to me.--RH 03:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Well, that pretty much goes without saying, seeing as how you thought of the suggestion and all >.> --AuronKaizer ' 03:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : : Thank you, AK, that's what I'm trying to say.--RH 04:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : : i actuly quite like this one Oni Link 21:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Chancellor Cole vs. Zant Battle of the ridiculous looking villains that somehow look even more ridiculous when their hats/mask are removed. They both served under rulers that are apparently too stupid to realize how evil they are before giving them positions of high power. Both seem extremely calm and collected at first but eventually descend into insane screeches and spontaneous jumpdancing. They are both attempting to free imprisoned kings of great power, and both succeed, but are later revealed to be pawns and are pretty much thrown aside and/or eaten (also known as possessed in this case) because of how annoying useless they end up being at that point. Also, while attempting to free their respective kings, they both end up converting princesses into unfavorable forms, both of which become Link's companion in their respective games. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 08:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : As many of you know, I'm not a huge fan of villain vs. villain fights myself, but, well, the overwhelming amount of connections was too much for me. Probably isn't a good suggestion at all, but I needed to get it off my chest and suggest it anyway. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 08:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Bad? No. Diachronos (talk) 08:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : That's awesome. Then again, you've cracked the ToC code. --AuronKaizer ' 15:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Excellent connections! Plus, I really like both of these villains way more than the people they served in their respective games. Portal-Kombat : : This is a good fight. If it doesn't go in this week resuggest it at some point. Don't be so worried next time!'-- C2' / 22:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : :YES! YES!--MaloMart (talk) 23:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : :Battle of the spastic pawns with ridiculous headgear. Love it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : LOL, JML, both those traits seem like they could go with either(the pawn part, not so sure, but definitely spastic and head gear parts. Yeah this is creative and all , but I'm kinda iffy, if that's a word.--RH 04:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : : How is the ToC code broken? I don't see it.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla'']] 20:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : : never would of been abe to rack so many similaritys out of this one. Oni Link 21:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Comments